


Distraction

by noveltea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever those four words slipped out of his mouth, she had to find a creative way of distracting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

Life with Jonas Quinn was a constant excursion into the ordinary every day. Everything interested him; everything brought a thousand questions to his lips that sometimes Sam just felt like kissing him to keep him quiet. He had taken it upon himself to dub her his personal guide to the world that was Earth.

His interest in motorbikes had led her to helping him attain a license of his own. His desire to learn how to pick locks had led to a trip to her house so he could practice without incurring a fine, a reprimand and/or charges. The lock on her office door wasn't doing much these days anyway, so she figured it was fine.

That was the first of the nights that Jonas had stayed at her house.

The four words Sam had come to fear the most from Jonas were, "So, I was thinking."

She wondered if he knew how much those words struck fear in her heart, because lately his thoughts had been on something that was considered illegal due to his 'status' - and she wondered if deep down he just really liked breaking rules.

Whenever those four words slipped out of his mouth, she had to find a creative way of distracting him. Kisses, it seemed, were the perfect distraction.


End file.
